Ging Freecss
|name = Ging Freecss |kana = ジン=フリークス |rōmaji = Jin Furīkusu |also known as = The Boar (亥(い), I'') Former |japanese voice = Hiroki Tōchi (1999) Urara Takano (1999; Child) Rikiya Koyama (2011) |english voice = Ben Jeffrey (1999) Elinor Holt (1999; Child) Marc Diraison (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 1 (Photo) Chapter 66 (Official) |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) (Photo) Episode 1 (1999) (Photo) Episode 47 (1999) (Official) ---- Episode 1 (2011) (Photo) Episode 37 (2011) (Official) |gender = Male |age = 31Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 (manga debut) |birthday = 1967 |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Greed Island Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team |previous affiliation = Zodiacs |occupation = Ruins Hunter (Double-Star) Lead G.I. Game Master Member of Beyond's Dark Continent Expedition Team |previous occupation = 267th Hunter Exam Examinee Zodiac (Boar) |relatives = Abe (Grandmother) Mito Freecss (Cousin) Unnamed wife Gon Freecss (Son) |type = Unknown |abilities = Remote Punch Ultrasound Phasing Bullets |image gallery = yes}} '''Ging Freecss' (ジン=フリークス, Jin Furīkusu) is the father of Gon Freecss. He is a Double-Star Ruins HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 (though he can apply for a Triple-Star License),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 and a former ZodiacHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 with the codename "Boar" (亥(い), I'').Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Finding Ging was Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Appearance Ging seems to be a short individual, being only a bit taller than his son. He shares Gon's hazel eyes. He has untrimmed facial hair and black spiky hair. During his introduction, Ging wears a turban-like cap on his head most of the time, with some hair locks protruding out from it. He also wears plain baggy white pants and a long sleeve shirt. On top of that, he has a slip-on-head cloth that looks like a tank top and stretches down to the waist, and hangs off the waist all the way down to the knees without covering the sides of his legs; he fastens that cloth with a black belt-like band around his waist. Ging dons a normal dark blue/grey scarf wrapped around his neck and long skinny black crew boots. Personality Ging has a shy and stubborn personality, to the point that he only wants Gon to meet him alone and claims that it would be cowardly of Gon to bring a friend to meet him, causing one of his friends to wonder if he is afraid of crowds. Judging by his actions at the New Hunter Chairman Election to ensure Netero's will be carried out, he seems to respect the late Chairman considerably. Ging is also rather volatile, yet extremely intelligent. In spite of his ability to make flawless plans years in advance, he occasionally acts without knowing why, surprising even himself. According to his friends, Ging has a childlike enthusiasm, going on about a game he created. He is also somewhat dismissive, when he changed Dwun's name without the latter's consent, or when he refused to explain more details to Elena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Still, his charm would draw more colleagues later in his life. Additionally, Ging admires people who rely on their own capabilities to achieve their goals, as his challenges to Gon and Kite prove, and who show passion in what they do: in fact, Ging is, above all, an enthusiastic Hunter. He is always after something, no matter how impossible it seems, but aside from the goal, it is the quest that he enjoys. Due to his carefree and eccentric nature, most people often consider Ging to be a bad father to Gon. This might be due to his seemingly lack of care when Gon was dying and never visited him in the hospital. His indifference to his son's state caused the Hunters during the Chairman Election to shout and boo at him. Despite all this, Ging cares greatly for Gon in his own way: he sent Gon through onerous tasks to strengthen himself, rather than using parental guidance. However, at the same time, it is also implied that Ging cannot handle the responsibility as a hands-on father to his son. Background Ging is the only grandson of Gon's great-grandmother. He and Mito are cousins. Ging left Whale Island to take the 267th Hunter Examination not long before turning 12. Right after his departure, Mito's parents and his father died consecutively. He was the only participant to pass the 267th Hunter Exam. Ging returned to Whale Island ten years afterward with a two-year-old Gon. He intended to leave Gon in the custody of his grandmother for a while, telling her that he and Gon's mother had separated. However, he lost the custody of his son in court to his cousin Mito. After becoming a licensed Hunter, Ging devoted himself to the excavation and preservation of archaeological ruins. He used his own fortune to accomplish a perfect preservation and restoration of the ruins so that everyone can see them. His achievements in archaeology are now considered an exemplary model for working on ruins throughout the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Ging has become very rich and is as powerful as a president of a country. He is currently a Double-Star Hunter and qualifies for a Triple-Star License, but because of his shyness and stubbornness, has not applied for one.Hunter × Hunter 2004 Official Databook He has, however, remained a mysterious figure and information about him is classified even in the official Hunters database. Ging is also the main creator of the Nen-based game Greed Island. Chairman Netero once told Biscuit that Ging was one of the five best Nen users in the world.Hunter × Hunter Volume 14, Chapter 138 After Netero's death, it is revealed that Ging is one of the twelve Hunters hand-picked by the former Chairman to be in charge of the election for a new Hunter chairman: the Zodiacs. They all were given code names based on the signs of the Chinese zodiac, with Ging being known as "the Boar".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Plot Yorknew City arc Ging makes his first unofficial "appearance" when Gon and Killua listen to a tape left by him. When played, Ging's voice greets Gon and congratulates him on becoming a Hunter but then asks if he wants to see him. The tape specifies if Gon wants to see him, continue listening and if he doesn't, simply stop the tape. With Gon deciding to continue listening, the tape then inquires if he's prepared because Hunters are selfish people and abandon things to acquire things that they want and if Gon feels like, "he wants to see him if he can". Then he better stop listening to the tape right then and there. Still Gon continues to listen as Ging snickers and says he really must want to see him, but he doesn't want to see him. Or rather he doesn't know how to see him, since he gave up being a father to be what he really is, which he admits is quite selfish. And it'd be at least 10 years before he actually listens to this tape, but even during that time, there are things that will never change and he is what he is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 66 Ging appears seated atop a magical beast and says "Bo", while the magical beast also says "Bo" and a giant winged magical beast, which the magical beast is seated upon says "Bo" and flies away. Ging's tape continues on saying that he's doing some crazy things, while Gon has been listening to the tape, so if he wants to see him come and find him, and restates that he doesn't want to see him and that he'll run if he knows he's close. So Ging challenges Gon to hunt and catch him, because he's now a Hunter as well. As Killua tries to stop the tape, Gon stops him, claiming there's more. Ging then says he almost forgot to ask him if he wants to know anything about his mother and if he wants to know then keep listening otherwise, but Gon stops the tape, content that Mito is his mother. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero leaves a video of his last will, stating that he's resigning as chairman, and the new chairman will be determined by election, so that all members of the association should cast their votes. If voter participation does not exceed 95% the election is void, and another will be held. Netero gives the date of the election, but leaves the method of the election for the Zodiacs to decide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Ging, as one of the Zodiacs, and out of respect for Netero, is called in to help decide the rules for the election of the new chairman. Saiyu jokes about how Ging actually showed up when he usually never shows up to these type of meetings and points "Rat" as a trash for being late. Vice-Chairman Pariston shows up late, which annoys most of the Zodiacs except Ging. Pariston puts himself up as a candidate for the position, and suggests not to have an election anymore, which angers the Zodiacs. Ginta threatens to kill Pariston because of his brash attitude, while Ging keeps his cool and analyzes the situation. Ging then announces his candidacy and states that he will continue Netero's legacy. The rest of the Zodiacs doubt the motive behind Ging's candidacy, stating that they want neither Pariston nor Ging for the position. Pariston then brings up Gon's near death condition in the discussion, stating he'll pay him a visit (and possibly a hint that he's going to harm Gon), which Ging counters by stating that Gon won't die easily and that he trusts that his son will survive the ordeal. Cheadle brings up the idea that the rules for the election should be decided by drawing lots, and everyone agreed. Each Zodiac then proceeds to write down their own rules in a piece of paper and have Beans pick a draw. The draw turns out to be Ging's rules. It is later revealed that two days prior to the Zodiacs' meeting, Ging conspired with Beans by giving him a set of rules for the Chairman Election. Based on each Zodiac's personality, he was able to deduce the outcome of the meeting beforehand. Having met all conditions said by Ging, Beans picked Ging's set of rules (unknown to the other Zodiacs): # Every single Hunter is a candidate and a voter. # If the candidate with the most votes hasn't achieved the majority of the votes, the candidates will be cut down to 16 participants. If the latter rule will not work the candidates for the position will be cut in half until there's a winner. # If the voting rate is less than 95% the election should be re-processed. # All voters must write their names on their vote. All nameless votes will be considered null and void. # Ging will be the chairman of the election committee. (This rule is a bluff so the others will accept his first four rules.) The fifth rule is changed as suggested by Pariston, to which Ging complies with and aggravates the other Zodiacs. Ging gets 15th place in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and with voting rate only at 87.7%, the conditions were not met, so a re-election had to be held. The conditions were also not met for the Second Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and it is unknown what place Ging ranked in those elections.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 At a conference, the Zodiacs talked to the public about voting for the new Chairman. When they open up to questions, Leorio asks him why he hasn't gone to see Gon when everyone else has. They get into an argument that ends when Leorio punches the table he was standing on, breaking it and causing a black portal to appear. Another black portal appears under Ging with a fist popping out that punches him in the face. This allows the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman to finally fulfill the 3rd rule and in it Ging lands in 16th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Ging is however eliminated in the Fifth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman where he landed in 13th place. When interviewed to give a "Loser Speech", he uses a stuffed panda in his place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Ging next appears in conversation with Cheadle, explaining how to defeat Pariston. He tells Cheadle that Pariston isn't interested in winning or losing and that the election is only a game to him. When Cheadle asks Ging what will happen if things continue as they are, Ging answers by saying that after the Eighth Election only she and Pariston will remain, but in the next one on one election Pariston will lower the voting percentage by exerting his influence on Temp Hunters to get them to abstain from voting. Ging says that Pariston will play around until "X Day".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Ging then proclaims that out of the four remaining candidates left, the one who carries on Netero's will is Pariston. This angers Cheadle who says she only wants him to tell her when "X Day" will be. Ging starts by saying that the day Netero blew himself up, 100 large Hunter Association airships headed into the Republic of East Gorteau and that this wasn't recorded by the books. The airships picked up around 5,000 hybrid cocoons that the Chimera Ants had left around and that every single one of them can use Nen and that they've all probably hatched by now. He says that Pariston wants to play with them and deduces that X Day is the day of the New Hunter Exam, but says the situation could change depending on how one interprets Hunter Bylaws. When the 8th Election is about to begin, Pyon asks the Hunters to stay until the 13th Chairman Election is decided and is shown as the Zodiacs have blocked all the entrances, Ging and Pariston make eye contact and Ging says to himself ''"This is Bad". After Gon was healed, he and the other Hunters entered the election hall, resulting in Ging being finally found by Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Gon apologizes, still feeling responsible for what happened to Kite. Ging tells him that it wasn't his fault and that Kite was still alive, because of his Crazy Slots ability, which Ging himself taught him. He suggested that Gon should go see Kite again, after being shouted at by the other Hunters. He picks a fight with the Hunters in the election hall, after promising Gon that they can talk later. Ging is left dumbfound after the Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, when Pariston resigns as Chairman and makes Cheadle the Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Later, Gon and Ging meet at the World Tree. There, Ging talks about why he wanted to be a Hunter. He reveals that there is much more to the world than most people don't know and that is the Dark Continent. He tells Gon that the Chimera Ants also originated from there and that even Ging isn't qualified to go there yet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Gon returns his Double-Star Hunter License to him and they talk about their adventures with each other.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc Cheadle announces to the Zodiacs that Ging and Pariston both resigned from the group. Ging is next seen near Beyond Netero's palace, appearing to be interested in his plans to visit the Dark Continent. Ging later appears in front of Beyond's expedition team, in which Pariston is a member.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 He dismisses Pariston's assumption that he will join, claiming that he is there to stop them, thinking that the Hunter Association has become too boring for Pariston's tastes, so he is letting the Chimeras loose in the world to find new amusing targets, which would also change the Hunter Association's policy regarding the Dark Continent; alternatively, he'd send the Chimeras to attend the Hunter Exam, which they would pass easily, although Ging concedes he does not understand what Pariston would do with the Association after that. He concludes that both of them think in unorthodox ways, which is why he can understand his mental processes, and insults him. Seemingly affected, Pariston begins to explain his need to have others hate him and hurt the things he loves, asking if it is normal. Ging responds saying that, in his case, it is past normality. Pariston just watches as Ging is confronted by two members of the expedition party, speaking only when the latter asks aloud who is the number 2 of the group, pointing at himself. When Ging states physical strength was not part of the criteria, Pariston feels underestimated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Ging says that if Pariston was just some muscle head, he'd just defeat him in a fight, but he knows that he needs to outsmart Pariston. When one of the expedition team members challenges Ging, Pariston interrupts and confirms that he is ranked number two in the team. Ging dismisses it and declares that he will be number two henceforth. Ging declares that he is not planning on making any changes to the party's plans or giving orders: he just wants the nominal authority of the number two. He then states he will double the money Beyond has promised them and pay upfront. As the party members consider his offer, Pariston admits he is happy that Ging is number two. However, since Pariston is not being paid by Beyond, Ging does not give him any money. After a moment of tension, Pariston agrees. He listens in silence as Ging explains about the Five Great Calamities and the resources that can be found in the Dark Continent, as described in the book written by Don Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 While Ging is talking to Gon on the phone, the members of the party split in two groups: those who are willing to take his money, and those who refuse, with Pariston siding with the first faction. Ging tells them he is well aware that they are not just Temp Hunters, but Specialists who were hired by Beyond due to their abilities. As he goes on explaining that Pariston used to be Vice-Chairman of the Hunter Association to restrain Netero's authority while gaining power, Pariston is irritated by how similar their ways of thinking are, and wonders inwardly if he will really hate someone for the first time in his life, admitting he looks forward to it. He complies with Ging's request to inform everyone in the team about his presence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 ]] One month later, Ging is seen displaying his outstanding abilities in Ibokuri to the expedition party and beating Curly in a contest on Ancient Kappese. Pariston tells Ging that all the assassins they sent to hinder the Hunter Exam failed, apparently thanks to his replacement in the Zodiacs. One of the assassins, Muherr, reports that he can allegedly read minds. Pariston introduces him to Ging, but the two already know each other. Muherr would not be surprised if Kurapika had found out about their escape plan, but Pariston smiles and replies that there is no plan to free Beyond: he must escape all by himself once in the Dark Continent and then meet up with them. Muherr questions Ging's motives to join their team, suspecting he might double-cross them, and the Hunter says he is closer to Beyond because he wants to do anything he wants during the journey. Furthermore, Ging reveals that he intends to prevent Pariston from completing his destructive plans while supporting Beyond. The assassins refuse to accept his presence and demands that Ging and Pariston choose which of them will leave the team. However, Ging offers them a third alternative, and Pariston a fourth, commenting how irked he is that he is being disrupted on one of the few occasions he and Ging get along. Ging's alternative is that the assassins leave, Pariston's that they die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Muherr's henchmen materialize guns to attack them with Nen bullets and the both of them escape through an underground passage. Ging complains about them having a bad temper, to which Pariston mocked him for having a bad temper himself. Ging explains that image of him is the result of a sum of single incidents over the years and intimates the other to shut up, adding it was Pariston the first to provoke them. Pariston says he was just going in with the flow and wonders if they have to get rid of their assailants, since they do not seem to have any intention to give up. Ging agrees, but wants to do it "gently". As he analyzes their abilities, Pariston asks if it is okay for him to watch Ging fight, and he receives an affirmative answer as Ging prepares a technique. Pariston watches in amazement as Ging reproduces Leorio's Remote Punch to knock out three enemies. He asks for a confirmation, and Ging explains how he can copy someone's ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 After Ging defeats the remaining henchmen, he tells Pariston he was aware it had all been staged by him to discover Ging's abilities, and suggests that Pariston fights him himself if he wants to figure out what Ging's real abilities are. The two then head upstairs, with Pariston glaring at Ging. After that, Muherr confronts Ging and reveals to him that he didn't have anything against him becoming the number two in the team, but the fact that he tried to buy their trust with money was unforgivable. Ging then apologizes and offers to donate their money to the Norwell Fund. After that Muherr and his men acknowledge him as the number two, but not before making it clear that despite this, it will be Muherr that will give the orders to everyone on the battlefield and that his orders are absolute. Ging then agrees and hails while comically answering "Sir! Yes Sir!". Pariston then walks in, announcing he can now donate his money to all of Beyond's followers and claiming Ging is now officially number two. Pariston turns out his offer to keep leading the party, and Ging says he won't hold back in that case. Abilities & Powers During his time as a Zodiac, Ging's authority in the Hunter Association was inferior only to those of the Chairman and the Vice-Chairman. Even after quitting the group, he still has access to all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter; as a matter of fact, due to no information on Ging being available on the net, Kurapika assumed that he must have the power and wealth of a president. With Beyond Netero behind bars, he is also the de facto leader of the expedition team. His abilities are yet to be fully revealed, but being part of the Zodiacs, a Double-Star Hunter who can qualify for a Triple-Star License, having managed to beat and capture Razor, Ging is bound to be extremely proficient in Nen. Former Chairman Netero supported this theory by calling him one of the five best Nen users in the world, and Hisoka is extremely interested in him. A direct example of his strength is given when he fought most of the Hunter Association without so much as getting a scratch on his person (although it should be noted it was a comical scene and no one was trying to cause serious injuries). He also repeatedly threatened Pariston, a fellow former Zodiac, showing many times he has extreme confidence in his own skills. Aside from being famous for his power, Ging is known for the number of difficult missions he has completed for the Hunter Association as well as for his ability to disappear without leaving a trace, to the point that not even the Zodiacs can find him. He also seems to know how to use the mysterious runes that are affected by Nen, leaving Gon a box that could be opened only with his aura. Together with other ten individuals, he was able to create Greed Island, a Nen-powered game encompassing a whole island. Immense Speed: Ging grabbed by the waist, lifted up, and faked a punch at Usamen, who was approaching him with hostile intentions, before the other could react. The speed of his movement and the power behind it were such that Usamen actually believed, for a moment, that he had been struck several times. A few days earlier, when Gon climbed up the World Tree, Ging commented on the time that took Gon to reach the top of the tree past the 500 meters point, and said that he got tired of waiting for him, thus showing that Ging is on a completely different level of speed, although it should be noted that this was Gon's first attempt to climb the World Tree and Ging told him it was "not bad for Gon's first time". Furthermore, he was seen simultaneously avoiding a spray of gunfire fired at close range by three Nen users while casually engaging Pariston in conversation. Enhanced Adaptability: He talked and laughed on top of the World Tree for many hours without looking troubled by the low oxygen level and temperature. Genius-Level Intellect: Ging is arguably one of the most intelligent characters of the series. He has foreseen most of Gon's choices and actions since leaving home, including his participation in the Hunter Exam, his journey to Greed Island and his meeting with Kite. He also guessed correctly what the process to decide the rules of the election would be and ensured his own would win, outmaneuvering the rest of the Zodiacs. His predictions regarding the election for the new chairman of the Hunter Association were accurate and even Cheadle, despite disliking him and being extremely smart herself, asked him for advice. He manipulated Leorio, a person he knew nothing of, so that he could become a hindrance to Pariston's victory, which he did.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Furthermore, when Ging got rid of the Nen users from Muherr's party at the underground level and was going back up to the the castle, he pointed out to Pariston that if he wants to see his abilities he has to come at him rather than building up badly designed self-serving scenarios, showing his superiority as a battle analyst even in times of conflict. It can be affirmed that Ging's preeminent mental skills are his deductive intelligence, quickness of mind and versatility. Ging is a polymath, since he has extensive knowledge in various fields of academic studies. However, he claims that he studies subjects that interest him only. Polyglot: Ging is hinted to be able to speak several languages, surpassing Curly, a professor at Varvard University, in his own field every time they have had a contest. Among the languages he knows is Ancient Kappese. Nen Ging's standing within the Hunter Association and Netero's praise speak for his mastery over Nen. A first example of this is given when he is seen playing Ibokuri, a game in which one moves around their aura to do tricks: A self-proclaimed master of Ibokuri was left flabbergasted by Ging's capacities, as he created multiple bubbles of aura, altering their shapes, sizes, direction and individual speed. As Ging himself admitted, however, this game has nothing to do with one's actual abilities, being no different than spinning a pen on one's fingers. Since creating shapes with one's aura is considered a Transmutation ability, Ging might be very skilled in this field. Although it is still unknown which Nen category he falls into, he showed extreme prowess in Emission and Manipulation when he put his aura in a tape with the order that it self-deletes after playing. The command activated perfectly ten years afterwards, and the aura was strong enough to block Killua's punch, indicating he has considerable skills in Enhancement as well. A true testament to Ging's skills in offensive Nen was given when he was attacked by Muherr's henchmen. On that occasion, he copied Leorio's Remote Punch perfectly and at the first attempt. He later explained he can mimic other people's techniques. Not all of the conditions are revealed, but one of them is that he must be struck by the attack at least once, if it is physical. However, he explained it is merely a natural talent, not a Nen ability. Deducing how Leorio must have created his ability, Ging devised, basing on his own speculations, a method to detect people which consists in spreading one's aura like ultrasounds, and again he succeeded in using it at the first attempt. Since he deemed this technique to be stealthier than En, it is very likely he can also use En. He also showcased above-average proficiency in the Emission category by hurling two large projectiles of Nen at the same seemingly without needing to charge them. Battles Quotes * (To Gon) "There's one question I want to ask. Do you want to see me?" * (To Gon) "Hunters are a bunch of egomaniacs. We cast aside everything else to get what we want." * (To Gon) "Well, I don't want to see you. Honestly, I don't know how I could face you. I quit being a parent for selfish reasons. I'm not a decent guy. At least ten years will pass before you'll listen to this tape. But there's one thing that'll never change. I'll always be... ...the guy I am." * (To Gon) "Try and catch me. You're a Hunter now, aren't you?" * (To Razor) "If there is one person in this world, even if it is only one person, as long as someone believes in you, then you will be saved." * (To Razor) "My son will come to Greed Island one day! When he does, remember to show no mercy, go all out on him!" * (To Razor) "It's up to you, Razor!" * (To Pariston) "Go, he won't die." * (To Beans) "The only thing I'm succeeding is the old man's legacy. I don't want a tiresome job." * (To Beans) "If I can get my target to move as I want, I've succeeded as a Hunter." * (To Cheadle) "The only one out of the remaining four who's really carrying on Netero's spirit is Pariston." Trivia * Ging resembles Yusuke Urameshi, the protagonist of Togashi's previous series ''YuYu Hakusho'', in his physical stature, facial structure, and carefree, selfish attitude. Both even favor brawling and emission attacks, with all of Ging's Nen attacks shown thus far being emission type-attacks and Yusuke's signature Spirit Gun and Spirit Shotgun variant. * Ging's name in Greed Island, "Nigg", was changed in the Viz translation into "Ngig". Translations around the World References Navigation ar:جين فريكس es:Ging Freecss fr:Jin Freecss id:Ging Freecss pl:Ging Freecss pt:Ging Freecss ru:Джин Фрикс zh:金•富力士 Category:Male characters Category:Freecss Family Category:Ruins Hunters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Beyond's Expedition Team